bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara i Yoruichi Shihōin kontra Sōsuke Aizen
| obrazek=300px |konflikt=Biała Inwazja |data= 11 października | miejsce=Sztuczne miasto Karakura, Świat Ludzi |wynik=Sōsuke Aizen zwycięża |strona1=*Isshin Kurosaki *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihōin |strona2=*Sōsuke Aizen |wojska1=Isshin: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō *Shunpo Urahara: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō Yoruichi: *Hakuda :*Shunkō *Shunpo |wojska2=*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō *Kidō *Shunpo *Wszczepienie Hōgyoku :*Transformacja |szkody1=Isshin, Urahara i Yoruichi są ciężko ranni |szkody2=Aizen jest nietknięty }} Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara i Yoruichi Shihōin kontra Sōsuke Aizen jest jedną z ostatnich walk przeprowadzonych na terenie Sztucznej Karakury. Koniec walki ukazuje prawdziwą potęgę Hōgyoku oraz jego prawdziwe znaczenie w planie Sōsuke Aizena. Prolog left|thumb|Aizen ujawnia fuzję z Hōgyoku Po konfrontacji z Genryūsaiem Shigekunim Yamamoto, Sōsuke Aizen zostaje zaatakowany przez zamaskowanego Ichigo Kurosakiego, który atakuje go Getsugą Tenshō. Ranny, Aizen bloresztę ataków Ichigo, twierdząc, że ten stracił swoją szansę na zabicie go. Kiedy Ichigo zwraca uwagę na rany Aizena, te zaczynają się leczyć. Gdy Ichigo zastanawia się, czy to rodzaj natychmiastowej regeneracji, Aizen zapewnia, że nie poddałby się zwykłej hollowfikacji. Aizen ujawnia, że wszczepił Hōgyoku w swoją klatkę piersiową a jego moc leczy swojego mistrza. Następnie Aizen stwierdza, że reiatsu Ichigo rozwinęło się bardzo dobrze, dokładnie tak, jak planował. Utrzymuje, że wszystkie bitwy przyczyniły się do jego wzrostu, tłumacząc zszokowanemu Ichigo, że zaplanował wszystkie wydarzenia dokładnie tak jak się potoczyły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 396, strony 2-20 thumb|left|Przybycie Isshina Ichigo mówi, że nie ma pojęcia o czym Aizen mówi, ale ten prosi go, aby nie krzyczał, zanim nie wyjaśni wszystkiego. Ujawnia, że Ichigo był tym, czego szukał i zdecydował się pomóc mu się rozwinąć. Aizen przypomina Ichigo osobliwościach, które powinien był zauważyć jako Shinigami, informując go, że powinien był stać się silniejszy niż jest po zablokowaniu kilku kolejnych ataków. Ichigo stwierdza, że słowa Aizena nie pasują do historii, która rozegrała się na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku ale Aizen pyta, dlaczego Ichigo powinien mu wierzyć wtedy a nie teraz. Aizen ujawnia, że to on wysłał Rukię to Świata Ludzi; że wyposażył Renjego w sprzęt do wykrywania Reiatsu; że to on powiedział porucznikom o miejscu jego pobytu; że przez ostatnie 100 lat zawsze znał położenie Hōgyoku; i przede wszystkim, że wiedział o Ichigo od kiedy ten się urodził. Tuż przed wyjaśnieniem pochodzenia Ichigo przerywa mu Isshin Kurosaki i stwierdza, że Aizen powiedział za dużo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 397, strony 1-19 Isshin oddala się z synem od Aizena, na co ten mówi, że był to świetny ruch. Isshin mówi synowi, że wie, iż ten ma wiele pytań ale zostaje kopnięty przez Ichigo, który mówi mu, że wie kiedy być cicho. Isshin widzi pytania w oczach Ichigo ale jego syn zaprzecza im, wiedząc, że jego ojciec musiał mieć powód, aby nic mu nie mówić. Isshin stwierdza, że Ichigo dorósł, a ten dziękuje ojcu, że przerwał Aizenowi i go uderzył. Isshin wyjaśnia mu, że zdjął go z bańki, na co jego syn stwierdza, że nastrój szlag trafił. Gdzie indziej Aizen myśli, że Isshin musiał ustawić silną barierę, kiedy Gin Ichimaru pojawia się za nim. Gin mówi Aizenowi, że nie widział potrzeby ani możliwości pomocy. Ichigo i Isshin powracają i Ichigo stawia czoła Ginowi podczas gdy jego ojciec zajmuje się Aizenem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 398, strony 1-17 Bitwa right|thumb|Isshin wysyła Aizena w budynek Aizen i Isshin ścierają się. Isshin szczerzy zęby, zaskakując Aizena pstryknięciem, które wysyła go przez parę budynków.bleach manga; Rozdział 398, strony 17-18 Isshin kontynuuje atak, ale Aizen robi unik a siła ataku niszczy gruz pod nimi. Aizen paruje następne uderzenie i, dostrzegając lukę w obronie Issina, używa Hadō #63 Raikōhō w odwecie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 399, strony 2-5 Po chwili walki ruchy Aizen zaczynają zwalniać. Isshin pyta, czy osiągnął swój limit. Aizen stwierdza, że osiągnął swój limit jako Shinigami ale podda się przemianie, gdyż Hōgyoku wreszczie zaczyna go rozumieć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 400, strony 18-19 Aizen mówi Isshinowi, że Hōgyoku ma swoją własną wolę, co zauważył po zastaniu jego mistrzem. Ujawnia, że prawdziwa siła Hōgyoku to materializacja pragnień serc wokół niego. Kisuke Urahara chciał zanegować barierę między Shinigami i Hollowami, co spowodowało początkowe zamieszanie dotyczące jego prawdziwej natury. Aizen przypisuje rzadkie zdarzenia wokół Ichigo Hōgyoku; zabranie całej mocy Rukii Kuchiki i obudzenie mocy Orihime Inoue i Yasutory Sado. Aizen wiedział o tym i użył hollowfikacji Visoredów jako eksperymentu w celu potwierdzenia tego przed wysłaniem Rukii do Ichigo. Przeszkadza mu starcie Gina i Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 401, strony 1-11 left|thumb|Urahara przybywa by zmierzyć się z Aizenem Widząc kłopoty Ichigo, Isshin próbuje porozmawiać z synem, który odkrzykuje, żeby się nie wtrącał. Gin zastanawia się, czy nie przeszkodził Aizenowi, ale twierdzi, że właśnie kończył. Potęga Hōgyoku zaczyna go otaczać, szokując zarówno Ichigo jak i Isshina, którzy nie mają pojęcia co się dzieje i zaczynają się kłócić nad przyczyną tego zjawiska. Aizen stwierdza, że Hōgyoku zasługuje na swą nazwę, po czym zostaje postrzelony przez nowoprzybyłego Uraharę, którego zaprasza na pole walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 401, strony 12-19 thumb|right|Urahara używa Senjū Kōten Taihō na Aizenie Urahara stwierdza, że długo się nie widzieli i podziwia nową formę Aizena, ale ten stwierdza, że jest brzydka jako środkowy etap jego ewolucji. Aizen mówi, że panuje nad Hōgyoku w przeciwieństwie do Urahary, który poniósł porażkę w opanowaniu go. Urahara zgadza się, że kiedyś była to prawda, wywołując u Aizena myśli, że przyznaje się do porażki. Następnie Aizen używa Shunpo i przebija Uraharę swoim Zanpakutō. Okazuje się, że zaatakował przenośne Gigai, które wybucha, gdy Urahara pojawia się za Aizenem i używa Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō. Aizen mówi, że nie spodziewał się takich tanich trików po Uraharze i pyta go co teraz zrobi. Urahara używa z sukcesem'Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku' and Bakudō #79. Kuyō Shibari, co jeszcze bardziej ogranicza Aizena. Następnie rozpoczyna inkantację, podczas której Aizen pyta, czy myśli, że on naprawdę pozwoli mu użyć tego Hadō. Urahara mówi, że jest już za późno i używa Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 402, strony 2-15 thumb|left|Aizen zapieczętowany przez Kisuke Gdy Urahara zaznacza, że Aizen stał się nieostrożny z powodu nowej mocy, jego przeciwnik zgadza się pojawiając się za nim. Aizen rani Uraharę gołą ręką, wyjaśniając, że z siłą Hōgyoku może sobie na to pozwolić, gdyż jest niezwyciężony. Urahara stwierdza, że kiedyś Aizen nie dałby się tak podejść. Obrączki z energii duchowej pojawiają się na nadgarstkach Aizen, co wyraźnie go szokuje. Urahara wyjaśnia, że jest to pieczęć powstrzymująca jego reiatsu przed wydostaniem się z ciała. Mówi, że Aizen zostanie rozsadzony przez swoje własne reiatsu, w momencie, gdy otacza go kolumna światła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 402, strony 16-20 thumb|right|Aizen złapany przez Uraharę i Isshina Aizen jest spowity światłem, ale Urahara resztę, że bitwa nie jest skończona. Chwilę później Aizen pojawia się w nowej formie szokując wszystkich dookoła. Pojawiając się, Aizen zachwyca się strategią Urahary, który użył 90-poziomowego Kidō, aby go zdezorientować i nowej techniki pieczętującej aby go pokonać. Mówi, że to by zadziałało, gdyby Aizen nie miał wszczepionego Hōgyoku. Informuje Uraharę, że Hōgyoku które stworzył wykracza poza jego wyobraźnię. Urahara uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō a Isshin zachodzi Aizena od tyłu. Ten próbuje zaatakować ich obu w tym samym czasie. Jego atak zawodzi, gdyż jego przeciwnicy wspólnie go blokują stawiając w dziwnej pozycji. Pojawia się uzbrojona Yoruichi Shihōin, atakując zaskoczonego Aizena z siłą, która niszczy otoczenie. Urahara krzyczy, aby uciekała, ale Aizen niszczy zbroję na jej lewej nodze. Aizen pyta, czy to wszystko po czym mówi, że lepiej, aby zrobili następny ruch, ponieważ on zamierza ich pokonać jednego po drugim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 403, strony 1-19 thumb|left|Urahara, Isshin i Yoruichi atakują Sōsuke Aizen twierdzi, że jeśli pozostała im jeszcze jakas nadzieja, to jego obowiązkiem jest ją zniszczyć i prosi ich o zaprezentowanie czegoś nowego. Urahara zauważa, że mają związane ręce, skoro Aizen tak łatwo zniszczył zbroję zaprojektowaną do niszczenia Hierro. Yoruichi obraża się, myśląc, że krytykował jej skupienie, czemu on zaprzecza, ale ona twierdzi, że zbroja rozpadła się ponieważ była źle zaprojektowana. Aizen nie zgadza się mówiąc, że była bardzo dobra, skoro jej noga jest cała. Isshin patrzy na kłótnie swoich przyjaciół, którą przerywa Aizen mówiąc, że zniszczy resztę zbroi trzema ruchami miecza. Urahara pyta Yoruichi czy jest w stanie to zrobić. Ona przytakuje, mówiąc, że będzie musiała unikać używania lewej nogi. Nagle Aizen pojawia się obok niej i atakuje powodując znaczne zniszczenia terenu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 404, strony 1-9 thumb|right|Isshin używa Getsugi Tenshō na Aizenie Jako, że prawe ramię zbroji Yoruichi zostało zniszczone, Urahara pyta się czy wszystko w porządku, ale ona wyśmiewa jego troskę. Aizen zastanawia się, czy zdenerwowanie Uraharto część strategii. Urahara odpowiada, że myślał, że Aizen zatrzymał się ze strachu, czemu ten zaprzecza; on po prostu obserwował. Wyjaśnia, że jest zainteresowany Uraharą, jako, że jest on jedyną osobą, której intelekt przewyższa jego. Jednak Urahara upiera się, że jest zwykłym sklepikarzem. Używa Hadō #32, Ōkasen, które Aizen łatwo blokujewiedząc, że planuje on atak z zaskoczenia. Yoruichi atakuje, mimo to Aizen łatwo ją blokuje. Aktywuje ona jednak Shunkō co pozwala jej złamac prawą stronę jego ciała i pchnąć w miasto poniżej. Kontynuuje atak, ale Aizen łapie ją za rękę przypominając, że tak go nie pokonają. Urahara oplątuje Aizena używając Shibari, Benihime, co nie ma na niego żadnego wpływu. Następnie używa Hiasobi, Benihime i Juzu Tsunagi, powodując eksplozję w miejscu, gdzie stoi Aizen. Mimo to ten jest prawie nietknięty i pyta, czy to była atutowa karta Urahary. Nagle Isshin pojawia się przed Aizenem iderza go Getsugą Tenshō.Bleach, manga; Rozdział 405, strony 6-19 Eksplozja pochłania Aizena, tworzy krater i niszczy kilka budynków. Nie można stwierdzić czy zadziałała, jako że od chwili transformacji nie czuć reiatsu Aizena. Aizen wychodzi z tego ataku z głęboką raną na twarzy, zgadzając się, że to było mocne uderzenie. Następnie podnosi miecz i mówi, że już czas, aby zrozumieli jego moc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 406, strony 1-5 Następstwa thumb|left|Gin otwiera Senkaimon Aizen z łatwością pokonuje swoich przeciwników, po czym idzie w miejsce walki Ichigo i Gina. Sōsuke pyta swego sprzymierzeńca, co robił przez ten czas z Ichigo, na co Gin odpowiada mu, że testował jedynie jego siłę. Później Aizen odchodzi ze wspomnianego miejsca, nakazując jednocześnie Ginowi, aby ten otworzył bramę Senkaimon, aby dostali się do prawdziwej Karakury, decydując od razu, iż łatwiej będzie stworzyć Ōken i dostać się do pałacu Króla Dusz właśnie stamtąd. Wówczas Ichigo wykrzykuje, aby Sōsuke zaczekał. W tym momencie twarz antagonisty zaczęła się "rozpadać". Gin w odpowiedzi na to wydarzenie stwierdził, że jego "etap poczwarki" dobiegł końca. Kiedy swego rodzaju skorupa okrywająca ciało Aizena opada, ten odwraca się, ujawniając swoją dawną twarz, jednak z dłuższymi włosami i oczami bardziej zbliżonymi kolorystyką do oczu Hollowa. Następnie mówi, że zobaczy upadek Soul Society na własne oczy. Gdy Gin otwiera bramę, Aizen obraca się do Ichigo i mówi, że go zostawiają i że wykończą go gdy będzie po wszystkim. Następnie on i Gin znikają. Ichigo patrzy na zamykającą się bramę, ale zostaje ochrzaniony przez ojca za stanie i patrzenie się. Isshin wstaje i obejmuje Ichigo, szukając wsparcia. Mówi Ichigo, aby ten otworzył bramę, tak, aby mogli iść bronić Karakurę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 406, strony 11-19 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara, & Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Sōsuke Aizen es:Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara y Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Sōsuke Aizen Kategoria:Walki